Numbuh 2030: Legion
by Depthcharge2030
Summary: Story 9: With children vanishing off the streets of Rhode Island, Numbuh 2030 is approached by Prospector teammate Numbuh 3:16, claiming there is more to the disappearances. Something divine in nature and evil beyond comprehension lurks in the darkness.
1. Prologue

**Good Morning! Good Afternoon! Good Evening! Welcome to the first chapter of 'Numbuh 2030: Legion', the first in the second phase of my series dubbed 'The Legends Universe'. Sit back, relax, go read the rest of my stuff if your lost, more so starting with 'Numbuh 2030' or 'The Legends Universe Prologue'. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Story Theme Song: 'Running Up That Hill' by Track and Field.**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 9**

 **Numbuh 2030: Legion**

 **15 October 2005**

 **Washington, D.C.**

 **The Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff**

It was a quiet Saturday morning. Usually kids would be home in bed, especially now that school was back in session. But Numbuh 101 had a job to do, so he pushed his grievances aside. The Museum would more than likely be busy later in the day, earlier in the week, Numbuh 274 commissioned an expansion and addition to the Museum. The prospect of teaching an entirely new subject to the numerous museum goers excited Numbuh 101.

Numbuh 101 walked along the empty parking lot outside the Museum. The orange haired fanboy held his jacket tightly against his body, attempting to stay as warm as possible. He walked up to the Museum entrance, stopping short once seeing a trench coat wearing individual leaning against the wall beside the entrance.

Numbuh 101 looked the individual up and down, looking for any specific traits to confirm his identity as a KND Operative, only to stop short once noticing the boy's number was stitched to his collar. "Numbuh 2030?" Numbuh 101 looked at the operative waiting outside the Museum entrance, puzzled by his appearance. "The Museum doesn't open for another hour."

"I know." Numbuh 2030 said simply. "Just thought I'd be the first in line."

Numbuh 101 looked up to the recently hung banner on the front of the museum. The banner was bright and yellow with black wording advertising the latest exhibit. "Hm." Numbuh 101 nodded slightly. "I see."

Numbuh 101 stuck his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out an extravagant keychain with a mini Numbuh 274 figurine attached to it. He slowly sifted through the numerous keys until singling out a visibly scuffed metal key with electronic wiring built inside to deactivate the Museum's security systems.

Numbuh 101 moved to the door and stuck the key in the hole. The door's inner workings registered the 2x4 tech within the key. A series of clicks and clangs emitted from within the door. One last final whir played like a melody that Numbuh 101 tapped his foot to. Numbuh 2030 raised a curious brow as he realized the foot tapping was another part to unlocking the door.

A couple more taps and then finally the door opened. "Do you always have to open it like that?" Numbuh 2030 asked as Numbuh 101 reclaimed his key and placed it back in his jacket pocket.

"Yes." Numbuh 101 shrugged, answering the operative's question as if it were nothing. Placing one foot through the now opened door, Numbuh 101 stopped. He looked over to Numbuh 2030 and gestured to him to follow. "You're here anyways."

"Thanks." Numbuh 2030 smiled.

Numbuh 2030 reached out for the door, holding it for Numbuh 101 before following him inside. "It's rather dark." The operative commented.

"That's because the powers off, silly." Numbuh 101 laughed as he reached for the switch in the dark. A simple flick at the switch turned on the power. One by one the lights began to switch on. The lights shone downward, treating the pair to the vast sight of the interior.

"So where's the new exhibit?" Numbuh 2030 asked as he looked around, catching sight of old antiques such as the Kid-a-Pult.

"Come on. I'll take you to it." Numbuh 101 waved to Numbuh 2030 for him to follow. The pair walked up a series of stairs to the second level, Numbuh 101 leading the way and providing commentary on some of the exhibits they passed.

"-Over there on our left is the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Numbuh 274 crashed into the Disgruntled Authority Figure Taskforce's Mighty Mega Information Expulser." Numbuh 101 pointed to a piece of burnt wreckage that was neatly placed on displayed under a lamp. "I got some archive footage of that day. I plan on showing it off on his birthday to commemorate all of his achievements."

Numbuh 2030 simply nodded, not contributing to the apparent one-sided conversation. Numbuh 101 wasn't just a museum curator, he was a tour guide, and sometimes you just couldn't turn what you do off. So he simply let him ramble on, occasionally adding an amazed 'ah' to notify Numbuh 101 that he had his attention.

"The exhibit is right down here." Numbuh 101 said as they walked passed the 2x4 Weapon exhibit. The pair came upon an open door, leading into a clean marble room.

Numbuh 2030 looked upward, finding the title of the exhibit. "The Kids Next Door Hall of Heroes." He muttered.

"They construction team finished it yesterday." Numbuh 101 remarked. "But you knew that already."

"Yeah. Thanks Matt." Numbuh 2030 smiled at the fanboy. "Mind if I have some time alone?"

Numbuh 101 gave Numbuh 2030 an empathetic look. He gave him a nod and then turned around and walked off to continue with his morning routine.

Numbuh 2030 walked through the door alone. The latest addition to the Museum was something he'd known about for quite sometime. He'd been brought in to consult during the planning stages with Numbuh 274 and the construction team.

The Hall of Heroes currently possessed only one item on display. It was also the only exhibit no one wished to see expanded upon.

Numbuh 2030 came face to face with the sole item within the Hall of Heroes, a faceless statue. The statue was a boy, minus the face, looking heroic. Numbuh 2030 glanced downward at the plaque at the statues' feet.

'Numbuh 416. The Best of Us All.'

Numbuh 2030 cried. The Hall of Heroes was made to remind the Kids Next Door of all the valiant sacrifices made in their name, that not all operatives got to come home, and that their lives should be celebrated.

The statue was faceless as not to associate a name or individual to the code number as it was added to the open pool for use by some fresh young cadet. Numbuh 2030 recalled the debates he would have with Numbuh 274. He favored adding Numbuh 416's face and name, but ultimately lost out to the Supreme Leader.

Numbuh 416 was Numbuh 2030's leader and mentor. He was twelve when he died. He fell to his death on the KND Moon Base during a fight with a traitor. For all of Numbuh 416's years of loyal service to the Kids Next Door, he ended up getting a whole Museum exhibit dedicated to him.

Numbuh 2030 wiped away his tears. Numbuh 416's death was a messy affair he didn't wish to relive. It ended with their Sector fracturing and his death needed to be covered up. It was decided that Numbuh 416's parents could never know of their son's demise, so they covered it up. They left a note in Numbuh 416's bedroom claiming that he was unhappy with his life and that he'd run off to join the circus.

Numbuh 2030's Sector had fractured after Numbuh 416's death and Numbuh 57's betrayal. Numbuhs' 58, 59, and 99 had gone off to join The Decommissioning Squad. This ultimately left Numbuh 2030 alone to accomplish the uncomfortable task of writing the note and planting it in Numbuh 416's room for his family to find.

Numbuh 416's body itself was given a Viking funeral of sorts. His body was placed on his favorite ship, a 2x4 Helicopter capable of space travel and then set to auto pilot. The R.E.H.V.A.N.E. travelled for days, eventually burning up along with Numbuh 416's body in the sun.

"I know you're not here." Numbuh 2030 held his head downward, unable to look at the statue. "But it helps." He muttered. "You're parents are still holding out hope that they'll find you. They're reaching out to the public for information. They won't get any."

"Your brothers looked up to you." Numbuh 2030 remarked. "They've been asking me to recruit them into the KND whenever they see me. I don't know what to do. Odds are they'll eventually wind up down here and see you. Then how do I explain that?" Numbuh 2030 looked up at the statue, then as quickly as he lifted his head he let it drop.

Numbuh 2030 sighed. "I'm sorry." Numbuh 2030 spun on his heel, turning to leave.

* * *

 **This is probably the broodiest in opening chapter I've done in a while. Anyways, I had this chapter sitting on my laptop since August. I've been working on all of my planned stories. Seeing as I published the previous story already, I thought why not throw this out there too.**

 **I'll update this whenever I finish 'The Prospectors'. Which should be by the end of this year, unless finals kill me. Anyways. Later Days!**


	2. Heaven

**And we're back! Not too long of a break right? No? I hope I wasn't keeping anyone in suspense with the prologue right?**

 **I think I forgot to include this story's theme song...Just incase!**

 **Theme Song: 'Running Up That Hill' by Track and Field**

* * *

 **Rhode Island**

 **The Sector Q Tree House**

 **Current Prospectors Head Quarters**

"No, no." Numbuh 49 said sternly. "The power convertor needs to be positioned minus to positive, not positive to minus."

Beside Numbuh 49, underneath a box like mechanism, the operative's twin brother, Numbuh 94 laid his back to the floor as he worked on the Tree House power grid. "I heard you the first time Big Brother." Numbuh 94 scoffed. "And I strictly mean in the Orwellian sense."

Numbuh 49 raised a brow slightly and shook his head. "Sometimes I think you're just making noises. And somehow you're able to make those noises sound like actual words."

"Read a book." Numbuh 94 rolled his eyes as he swapped the power converter around. "It'll do you wonders." Numbuh 94 hauled himself out from under the box and looked up to Numbuh 49. "Check it."

Numbuh 49 looked at the data pad in his hands and smirked. "Alright. It's green all across the board. Nice job."

Numbuh 94 prepared to reject his brother's congratulations, only to stop suddenly. In the corner of his eye, Numbuh 94 caught sight of a dark dressed boy their age. Both brothers turned to see their attention to their teammate walking firmly and with purpose past them.

"Hey Jonathan." Numbuh 49 waved to Numbuh 3:16.

Numbuh 3:16 waved back but kept on walking.

"Jeez…" Numbuh 94 muttered.

"Just give the guy his space." Numbuh 49 pointed his thumb down the hall. "C'mon. We got more work to do."

Numbuh 3:16 turned a corner and came face to face with their boss's new office. Numbuh 3:16 politely knock on the door, pausing briefly in-between knocks.

"Come in!" A voice called out from within.

Numbuh 3:16 reached for and turned the handle. He pushed inward and walked through the door frame. "Enjoying the new perks of leadership?" Numbuh 3:16 asked in a playful tone.

Before him sat a girl with long red hair in a ponytail with a welcoming smile. Numbuh C4, the elected leader of The Prospectors. Numbuh C4 smirked from behind her desk, spinning in her arm chair. "You haven't lived until you've sat in a swivel seat."

The pair shared a laugh. "So what can I do for you Jonathan?" Numbuh C4 asked. The face Numbuh 3:16 made was probably amusing to Carol. Before the formation of The Prospectors, he was a solo operative. Such informality was foreign to him. He would often speak with Numbuh 274 himself, call him 'sir' whenever he addressed him. He'd never called his priest by name either, simply 'father'.

"Yes, well…" Numbuh 3:16 trudged forward, hoping the pause hadn't made their conversation awkward at all. "You know of my mission, when I first came here to Rhode Island."

"You were in search of disappearing children. Am I correct?" Numbuh 3:16 nodded.

"I would like to continue my search before Global Command begins to look in on us. I fear I will no longer have the time to follow up on this case. The longer these children are missing, the more difficult they will be to locate." He said with passion.

"As you know, Jonathan, the full attention of The Prospectors is currently being spent retrofitting this decommissioned base." Numbuh C4 gestured to the tree house they stood in. "Global Command will be breathing down are necks if we're not up and running by the end of the week."

Numbuh 3:16 scratched his chin and thought for a moment. "The perhaps not the full attention of The Prospectors?" He said aloud. "I would need only myself and resources."

"What kind of resources? I hope not transportation." Numbuh C4 inquired, lightly referring to the number of rundown 2x4 transports in the hanger. "Those things are death traps until we've looked through them all."

"No, no I don't think my search will have me globetrotting anytime soon." Numbuh 3:16 lightly chuckled. "No, my sources led me here for a reason. I need only a guide of Rhode Island. By then I should wrap up this mystery and send those children home."

It was Numbuh C4's turn to think. It wasn't that she didn't want to find the kids, it was that they had a dead line to meet. But Numbuh C4 saw the importance of their work. They should be out there looking for the kids, not sitting around hammering nails into plywood. "Numbuh 832's making a fine recovery last time I checked. He might be able to use both arms now." Numbuh C4 shot Numbuh 3:16 a knowing look.

"And I just passed the twins outside, hard at work and making great time." Numbuh 3:16 contributed.

"Ok. Yeah. We'll make it work." Numbuh C4 nodded. "We can spare you and a guide."

"You know who I am implying, correct?" Numbuh 3:16 questioned.

"Numbuh 2030, Nolan." Numbuh C4 answered correctly. "I'll phone ahead, let him know you'll be seeing him soon. Maybe he'll be out of whatever funk he's in."

"Thank You, ma'am." Numbuh 3:16 smiled brightly.

"No need, Jon." Numbuh C4 waved at him. "You're doing good work. I'm sorry we all won't be backing you on this one."

"Do not worry." He said before waving goodbye. And with that, Numbuh 3:16 was out the door.

In the hangar, the only flight worthy 2x4 vessel landed. A helicopter with active camouflage technology. The rotors died and the pilot stepped out. Numbuh 2030 with his long jacket found himself in familiar territory. 'Good to be home', he thought to himself.

He shut the door behind him began his trek to his work station. After his emotion filled visit to the Museum, Nolan desperately needed to wall himself away from the rest of his team and just work on something. Perhaps he could rewire the tripwire alarm system so there'd be less alarms and more systems. It sounded like a plan. And he was sure everyone else wouldn't mind the 'less alarm' part.

Numbuh 2030 halted his pace at the thought. 'Everyone'. He wasn't alone anymore. He was thinking about others and how they felt just like when Sector Q was still a Sector, and not just a tree house.

He let out a thoughtful sigh. He'd best get back to work.

There was a ringing in his coat pocket. 'My P.I.P.E.R.', he thought. He dug in his pocket and withdrew the 2x4 communicator and answered. "This is Twenty-Thirty. Go ahead." He spoke into the receiver.

"Cool it Bond." A playful feminine voice spoke from the other line. "You sound so serious, you know."

"I see the weight of leadership has drowned your spirits yet, Carol." Numbuh 2030 said, unfazed by Numbuh C4's informal joking.

"Oh don't worry, it'll kick in as soon as I'm off my 'recently promoted' high." He could picture her laughing. "But until then, I need to get in all the friendship points before I start chopping everyone's chops."

"Wasn't there a reason you called? I hope not to warn me of your leadership skills. I've witnessed that first hand in Arctic Training." Numbuh 2030 said somewhat irritated.

"Oh was that an actual quip? Is this banter I hear?" She was definitely smiling on the other end. "Well, whatever you had planned today, I hope it wasn't important. You've been drafted."

"I didn't know I was eighteen." Numbuh 2030 said, unsure how to proceed with this given news.

"Wow, two in a row. You must be in a really crummy mood today." Carol's tone was still playful, but Numbuh 2030 could tell the shift in tone. She was actually genuinely concerned there at the end.

"The point, Carol?" He sighed.

"Numbuh 3:16 is in need of a guide. We've got missing children. He believes they're in Rhode Island. Think you're up to the task?"

Numbuh 2030 made no attempt to hide the irritation in his long winded sigh. "Yeah. Sure."

"Oh sweet now I don't have to feel guilty."

"You already told him I'd help didn't you?"

"Not exactly. We both just assumed you'd help."

"You assumed right. Twenty-Thirty out." He hung up.

Numbuh 2030 rounded a corner to his workshop, finding the boy in black himself standing outside. "Numbuh 3:16."

"Numbuh 2030." Numbuh 3:16 greeted Numbuh 2030. "There are children out there in need of our help."

"It's your show, pastor." Numbuh 2030 remarked. "What's our first step?"

"We hit the streets. View supposed abduction sites, speak with the children's parents."

Numbuh 2030 froze slightly at the mention of 'parents'. His mind traced back to what Numbuh 416's parents must have felt, finding the note he'd planted in his room. They'd be worried, devastated, emotional and incapable of closure. The parents of those children themselves would be in a very similar state, no doubt.

"No talking to parents." Numbuh 2030 stated firmly.

"May I inquire as to why we won't be making use of willing assistance?" Numbuh 3:16 raised a curious brow.

"Because we're kids. They won't talk to us. Not enough to take us seriously anyways." Numbuh 2030 said surely. "They'd have had to contact the police at some point. I'll just rip their statements out of whatever computer they're stored on."

"You can hack the police?" Numbuh 3:16 asked surprised.

"Just give me some time alone and I'll have something for us within the hour, ok?"

"I believe I should supervise, no?" Numbuh 3:16's lip began to curl into a smirk. "It is my show, after all."

* * *

 **Somewhere Dark and Devoid of Hope**

Children hummed in dimly lit stone halls. They walked in single filed lines bare footed. Their eyes sagged and stared forward. There was only the line, going around and round in a circular hall. There was no laughter or any other childlike quality. Only institution under an invisible eye.

Not too far off, a man in dark brown robes, wearing a sack with two eye holes over his head, stood in silence. Flanking the man were two devil mask wearing men armed with shotguns.

The bag wearing man stood there, staring at the children. His eyes shifted, drawing on one in particular child who'd seemed to be lagging compared to the others.

"That one." The robed man pointed to the child.

The two masked men nodded and walked to the child, pulling him out of the line. The child did not kick or protest, his eyes were just devoid of everything.

The men set child before the robed man and forced him on his knees. "You." The robed man addressed the child. "What is your name?"

The child stared at the man. "I do not know, my name." The kid said in a monotone fashion.

"Your name is Malphas." The robed man declared. "Now what is your name?"

The child's eyes moved slightly. "My name is Malphas." He muttered.

"What are you, Malphas?" The robed man asked.

"I do not know, what I am." The child said in a similar monotone fashion.

"You are The Lesser." Said the robed man. "Now, what are you, Malphas?"

"I am The Lesser." He said without dispute.

"Now, who are you?" The robed man inquired.

"I am Malphas, The Lesser." The child declared.

"Now, what is your purpose, Malphas?" The man demanded.

"I do not know, my purpose." The child said, for the first time showing a little emotion, a feint hint of sadness.

"Here." The robed man produced a mask comprised of mix mashed burlap and wood. "Put on this mask. And all will become clear."

The child did as he was told and reached out. He claimed the mask and placed it over his face.

"Now, what is your purpose, Malphas?" The man demanded, his voice rising.

"To serve the Church of The Father." The child declared, his voice taking on a demonic tone.

"Very good." The robed man nodded. "Very good.

* * *

 **Just went in very strange direction there at the end didn't we? Well, more on that later. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, faithful reader. T'il we meet again! Later Days!**


	3. Angel

**Well I'm back with a new chapter, faster than I thought I would. Usuually these take longer, but I've had some free time and I decided to let this chapter be more dialogue driven. The chapter would've been longer, but I decided to cut it where it is to explore next chapter.**

 **WARNING: The following discussion between two fictional character is based heavily on the topic of religion and how they view it. Read at your own risk. Any criticisms are welcome, as is your right to freedom of speech. Anything portrayed is not meant to offend but rather to entertain. After all these characters are a couple of ten year olds. Who can take them seriously anyways?**

* * *

"It was in August when I first heard of these disappearances." Numbuh 3:16 said as he and Numbuh 2030 sat at a park bench. The operative dressed in black glanced up to the cloudy sky, making out figures in the puffy cotton floating up there. Numbuh 2030 sat beside him, sifting through a stack of papers, the incident reports he'd acquired from the local police department. "It was in New Jersey." He muttered. "A spike in the average disappearance rate."

"Curious. Every report describes the incidents as 'disappearances'." Numbuh 2030 said darkly as he combed the incident reports associated with the park they now visited. "They don't even play with the idea that the children were abducted."

"Kids disappear all the time." Numbuh 3:16 acknowledged sadly, not taking his eyes off the clouds as they drifted by. "It's a sad truth. Sometimes we rebel and wish for more, we leave before we know better." His eyes narrowed. "And then other times we're taken and never seen again."

"It was like it was alive, the trail." Numbuh 3:16 recalled. "It began in a small town in New Jersey one day. Then it got quiet, the figures averaged out once more. But then I looked at the city right next door, and then the numbers spiked the moment the numbers evened out in the previous city."

"You started to look closer?" Numbuh 2030 glanced away from the stack of papers.

"Yes." Numbuh 3:16 said evenly. "Then I found this bread crumb like trail. I followed it and here we are now. In a park."

Numbuh 3:16 gestured to the numerous vacant swing sets and jungle gyms. The two operatives were the only ones in the park. After the disappearances, it appeared that parents weren't taking any risks, they weren't going to let their children out of their sights even once.

"None of the other Sectors noticed either?" Numbuh 2030 asked.

"No. Only me." Numbuh 3:16 answered.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Numbuh 3:16 brought his eyes away from the clouds, no longer amused with his imagination. "I turned out like this for a reason. They say the Lord works in mysterious ways. I firmly believe he was telling me to find these kids."

Numbuh 2030 made no attempt to hide his irritated sigh. "Do you have something against religion?" Numbuh 3:16 asked curiously.

"I just don't believe in God." Numbuh 2030 shrugged. "I certainly refuse to believe some omnipotent force ordered you to go find a bunch of kids while it could handle the task without breaking a sweat."

"You say so with such conviction. It's not my place to question the Lord."

Numbuh 2030 jus turned and looked at Numbuh 3:16 with a disbelieving face. "Not asking questions and speaking up usually allows tyrants to step into power."

"God isn't a man." Numbuh 3:16's eyes narrowed slightly at Numbuh 2030.

"Fair enough." Numbuh 2030 backed off.

"Anything else those papers can tell us?" Numbuh 3:16 shifted the conversation back on topic.

Numbuh 2030 looked at the stack of papers once more. "The disappearances occurred within a time a short time frame between one another. There's also one report with a child witness. An older sibling. She claimed to have heard a flute."

"No other report mentions the flute?"

"Yes." Numbuh 2030 confirmed as he ran through the stack once more.

"A Pied Piper of sorts?" Numbuh 3:16 thought aloud.

"Could be." Numbuh 2030 mused.

"Perhaps the local teen element can shed some light on this mysterious melody?"

Numbuh 2030 slung the stack of papers into his combat satchel. "Better than standing around some ghost town of a park."

"Agreed."

The two operatives stood from the bench and walked away from the eerily quiet park. Not once did they look back.

* * *

 **The Malt Shop**

A casual teen hangout, The Malt Shop was clean on the outside, but deep below it was the seedy underbelly and home to the Teen Ninjas. On the surface, dozens of teens packed the booths, laughing and enjoying each other's company as the latest pop music blared on the speakers.

Kelsey Winkler manned the counter, taking orders while the cook filled the orders, grilling up burger meat and frying potato wedges.

"Hello, Welcome, what will it be?" Kelsey asked with the fakest smile she could put on.

"A double cheese burger and a vanilla shake if you would please." The Teen villain, Teen Tornado, ordered.

"No problem handsome." Kelsey flirted.

"Now, Kelsey." Teen Tornado said huskily. "You know I'm in a relationship."

"Oh, but I'd be so more fun than, _her._ " Kelsey winked.

"I'm not one to cheat, Kelsey." Teen Tornado feigned a higher moral standing. He then quickly leaned forward against Kelsey's ear and spoke quietly. "But I could be _persuaded._ "

"Nine forty five." Kelsey whispered seductively.

Teen Tornado reached into his back pocket, withdrawing a wallet. He opened it and dug out a ten, handing it to Kelsey. "Keep the change." He said as she handed him his receipt.

Teen Tornado spun around, aiming to look for an empty seat to lounge at while he waited for his food. Much to his surprise, the teen villain found Numbuh 2030 standing behind him, two M.U.S.K.E.T.s in hand.

"'Sup nerd." Numbuh 2030 muttered casually before opening fire.

A wave of mustard washed over Teen Tornado, smacking him and causing him to lose his footing and fall back, hitting his head against the counter.

"It's that KND brat!" A teen shouted from across the room.

A teen quickly reached for his laser pistol, drawing it and taking aim, only for a sword to swiftly cut it in two. The teen looked to find Numbuh 3:16 in his dark clothing and white cross shirt, standing with a golden broadsword in hand.

"At ease." Numbuh 3:16 said in a soothing tone. "We are only here to talk."

Numbuh 2030 holstered his guns and reached down, claiming Teen Tornado's fallen wallet. "Prom Queen still trying to catch him cheating, Kelsey?"

"Sort of." Kelsey scratched her left ear, revealing a tiny radio imbedded in her ear ring. "So what do you want brat?"

"Information." Numbuh 2030 answered dryly.

"I don't know what other people have been saying, Numbuh 2030, but I'm no rat."

"You're one of Prom Queen's Gossip Jockeys." Numbuh 2030 said a matter of fact. "And besides" he opened Teen Tornado's wallet and reached in. "I'm a paying customer." Numbuh 2030 placed a fifty on the counter.

Kelsey glanced at Numbuh 2030 and then to the fifty. Her eyes wandered to the other teens in the room, who were all watching while eating. Kelsey slowly reached out and took the money.

"What do you want to know?"

"Kids are disappearing." Numbuh 2030 answered. "A report claimed that there was a special musical instrument involved. You hear of anyone specializing

Kelsey thought for a moment, absorbing all the information Numbuh 2030 told her. "There's a new player in town. First showed up around a month ago." Kelsey said, glancing at the other teens. "I heard he wears a costume. So he's one of those fruit loops. Carries a staff, could be your guy."

"Any chance you know where we can find this man?" Numbuh 3:16 questioned as he holstered his broadsword in his scabbard.

"Sorry, not a clue." Kelsey shrugged. Numbuh 2030 dug into the wallet yet again, producing another fifty and handing it to Kelsey. "Holiday, you know the weird guy with the calendar obsession?"

"I vaguely recall an incident involving exploding pumpkins, yes." Numbuh 2030 said dryly.

"Well, he's the one I heard this from. Find him, he might point you in the right direction." Kelsey said optimistically.

"Thanks Kelsey." With that, the two operatives turned to leave. The hushed silence in the Malt Shop lifted as the teens resumed their business as usual.

"Hey Kid." Numbuh 2030 stopped in his tracks. He glanced over to see Kelsey standing there with a proud smirk. "Prom Queen's going to want to kill you for hurting her boyfriend."

Numbuh 2030 turned back around and left The Malt Shop behind Numbuh 3:16. "She already does." He scoffed.

"That was rather too relaxed of a conversation between enemies, wouldn't you say?" Numbuh 3:16 commented, referring to the talk they had with Kelsey.

"If you're implying I'm crooked. Let me stress how insulting such a claim is." Numbuh 2030 cast a serious glare in Numbuh 3:16's direction.

"That wasn't what I was insinuating." Numbuh 3:16 said hastily as he waved his hands defensively, wishing not to mix up his point. "They don't take you serious."

"I used to be the only operative out here for a while, remember?" Numbuh 2030 said as he dug through Teen Tornado's wallet, taking the remaining spare cash and pilfering his Teen Ninja ID card.

"Yes. Before The Prospectors." Numbuh 3:16 nodded. "Numbuh 416. I remember him. He was your leader."

"Yes."

"You seem to forget I was present that day. On the Moon Base." Numbuh 3:16's voice was even yet restrained. The operative danced around a landmine of sore subjects that were public knowledge in regards to Numbuh 2030.

"Then I don't have to say anything." Numbuh 2030 said before gesturing for them to cross the street.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The two operatives crossed the street. "He was a good operative."

"That he was." Numbuh 2030 dug into his pocket, producing his P.I.P.E.R. "Hold a sec here, would you Jon?" He asked Numbuh 3:16 to stay put. "Phone call." He stepped aside.

Numbuh 2030 dialed up a series of numbers. "One of these days calling people will be easier." He said quite irate at the tedious nature of dialing.

"Go for Code Word." A feminine voice said from the P.I.P.E.R.'s receiver.

"Banana Bread." Numbuh 2030 spoke into the device.

"Hello Nolan." A cheerful voice spoke over the 2x4 communication device. "What could I do for you?"

"Hey Mara." Numbuh 2030 greeted kindly. "I'm in a bit of a snag. Got a mess of children disappearing and I have a lead. I just need your help to find someone. Can you get into the Teen Ninja database?"

"I'm going to need an active ID." The girl on the other end of the call, Mara, said as Numbuh 2030 heard a series of keyboard keys being rapidly tapped on the other end.

"Hold for a moment." Numbuh 2030 glanced down at the ID he'd taken from Teen Tornado. "Stand by for ID."

"Go for ID." Mara said prepared.

"Zero, Zero, Zero, Five, Three, Five, Two." Numbuh 2030 spoke clearly.

"We're in. What do you need?" Mara asked.

"I need an address. A teen named Holiday might know something." Numbuh 2030 answered.

There was that rapid tapping noise again. "…Holiday…Brett Jubilee…3029 Dodds Street."

"Thanks Mara." Numbuh 2030 said politely. "Talk to you later."

"Take care Nolan." Was her goodbye as Numbuh 2030 hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" Numbuh 3:16 asked

"A colleague who's good with computers." Numbuh 2030 downplayed. "We've got an address. Holiday lives around the block." Numbuh 2030 pointed at a sign where it read 'Dodds Street'. "3029."

"Keep our eyes out I suppose. Might pass by it." The pair continued to walk down the residential neighborhood.

* * *

 **I scripted the conversation between Numbuh 2030 and Numbuh 3:16 after my own experiences. I'm striving both perspectives. And I think that's what makes the dynamic between them most interesting. Numbuh 2030 holds everything close to the chest while Numbuh 3:16 is more outgoing and willing to share.**

 **Anything I write I mean not to offend, rather to entertain. These are two fictional characters on a case. Just watch them solve it.**

 **Anyways, there should be about two to three more chapters in this story. Until next time, later days.**


	4. Man

**I think it should go without saying that this story, as well as the series it's apart of, is considerably darker than anything else I've written in the past. I'm striving for realism, that's why its set in the past, when Codename: Kids next Door was airing.**

 **In this chapter we get some new insight into Numbuh 3:16 and I hope you enjoy the character. Theres some depth to the guy I'm trying to capture properly.**

* * *

"This the place?" Numbuh 3:16 asked as he and Numbuh 2030 stood in the driveway of a plain tan one floor house with pumpkins scattered around the premises.

Numbuh 2030 looked down at the curb, spotting the address numbers painted on the side. "3029." He read. "This is it."

Numbuh 2030 drew one of his M.U.S.K.E.T.s and barrel rolled forward on the front lawn. Numbuh 3:16 stood watching as Numbuh 2030 sneaked up to the side of the house. Numbuh 2030 cautiously checked his sides and silently approached the house's front window.

"What are you doing?" Numbuh 3:16 asked as he witnessed Numbuh 2030's questionable acts.

"What's it look like?" Numbuh 2030 asked in a sarcastic manner. "I'm breaking in."

"Have you gone mad?" Numbuh 3:16 shook his head disapprovingly.

"Well how do you expect us to get in? Knock?" Numbuh 2030 said rhetorically.

"Yes." Numbuh 3:16 deadpanned.

Numbuh 3:16 stepped forward, and marched up to the front of the house. Numbuh 2030 shook his head disbelievingly and followed closely. They walked up a few steps and were face to face with the front door.

"Pfft." Numbuh 2030 chuckled. "I can't believe we're actually knocking."

"Believe it." Numbuh 3:16 said rather disappointed by Numbuh 2030's willingness to immediately defer to the most drastic of methods. Numbuh 3:16 reached out and knocked on the door.

"I mean what if he decides not to answer." Numbuh 2030 holstered his weapon.

"Then I ring the doorbell." Numbuh 3:16 answered simply.

"But what if he doesn't answer?" Numbuh 3:16 turned slightly to find Numbuh 2030 with a neutral expression and slightly narrowed eyes. "Then what?"

Numbuh 3:16 matched the look on Numbuh 2030's face and replied, "Then we do things we regret."

Numbuh 2030 raised a brow and was about to ask Numbuh 3:16 to explain, only for a slight budge at the door. They both returned their attention to the door and it budged opening halfway, revealing an older woman in her early forties.

"Hello?" The woman asked.

"Yes, hello." Numbuh 3:16 flashed a heartwarming smile as his tone shifted from ambiguous and serious to a brighter more welcoming sound. "My name is Jonathan Smith, and this is my compatriot, Nolan." Numbuh 3:16 gestured to Numbuh 2030.

"Evenin' ma'am." The corners of Numbuh 2030's lips lifted slightly and the rest of his features softened as the boy quickly caught on to Numbuh 3:16's act. They weren't Kids Next Door operatives to the woman before them, they were just a couple of kids with no ulterior agenda.

"Brett Jubilee called us here, said it was important business."

"You're the tutor?" The woman questioned.

"Yes." Numbuh 3:16 nodded. Numbuh 2030 glanced at him, impressed at how good at lying the boy really was. "The world of higher learning takes great pride in spreading our

"Why're there two of you?" The woman asked, looking in Numbuh 2030's direction.

"He's another tutor." Numbuh 3:16 answered with reasonable delay as to make his lie that much more believable.

"That the so?" She raised her brow curiously.

"The honest truth miss." Numbuh 3:16 said with an award winning smile.

"Huh, that's funny." The woman leaned against the doorframe. "We didn't call a tutor." She glared at them both.

Numbuh 3:16 and Numbuh 2030's expressions shifted from the faux smiles to their normal serious tones. The duo exchanged glances.

"This is the part where we do things we regret, right?" Numbuh 2030 asked as he did his best not to laugh at turn of events.

"Oh just shoot her." Numbuh 3:16 shut his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose, releasing a stressed sigh.

Numbuh 2030 instantly drew his M.U.S.K.E.T. weapons and shot the woman back into the house with a hail of mustard ammunition.

"I hope he didn't hear that." Numbuh 3:16 referred to the rather loud noise caused by the 2x4 weapon fire.

"I've been meaning to upgrade to the type two variant." Numbuh 2030 said casually as the pair walked over the unconscious woman's body. "I hear they're whisper quiet and what not."

The pair stepped into the house practically getting slammed with the sudden noise polluted environment.

"Forget him hearing the gun fire." Numbuh 3:16 could hear the disgust in Numbuh 2030's voice. "How the heck did she hear you knock on the door with this racket?"

"Quite the territorial individual I would assume." Numbuh 3:16 shrugged. "We'd better hurry up. No telling when she'll wake up."

"Lead the way pastor." Numbuh 2030 gestured towards the direction of the noise.

The pair of KND operatives walked down a small hallway following the sounds. It was a mixture of hard rock music and something else, something that could only be described as non-realistic gunfire.

They happened upon the door with the noise was coming from and shared a quick glance. Numbuh 3:16 gestured at the door. "Count of three we open and rush." He whispered.

Numbuh 2030 nodded and reached for the door handle. He looked to Numbuh 3:16 who was counting with his fingers. When the third digit was raised, Numbuh 2030 pushed open the door with both operatives jumping into the room, their weapons raised.

What they found was a teen wearing enormous head phones completely immersed in the violent videogame he played on a flat screen. The operatives shared another look, both completely disarmed by how distracted the teen before them was.

"I was half expecting some sort of supervillain lair." Numbuh 2030 admitted as he looked around the room. "But it looks so…plain."

"It smells like a skunk in here." Numbuh 3:16 cringed.

They both returned their attention to the teen. Numbuh 2030 holstered his weapon and reached out to grab the teen. The teen let out a yelp as he was thrown down to the floor.

"Alright Holiday." Numbuh 2030 folded his arms as he looked down at the teen on the floor. "We heard you seen some new player in town. A guy with a bag over his head. We want to know where and when."

"Pffft." The teen, Holiday, held in the urge to laugh.

"You call that interrogation?" Numbuh 3:16 asked judgingly. "You're just asking him questions. He's not even taking you seriously."

"Well do you want to give it a go then?" Numbuh 2030 shook his head at Numbuh 3:16. "Be my guest."

"Take notes." Numbuh 3:16 walked up the fallen teen and smiled. He then drew the broadsword on his back and swung it menacingly. "My colleague asked you a question." As if by some unspoken command, fire emerged from the blade. Numbuh 3:16 leaned down and held the fire sword up against the teen. "I would answer if I were you."

Numbuh 2030's eyes widened slightly, surprised by Numbuh 3:16's aggressive interrogation tactics. "I have learned a great deal about you today Pastor." He whistled.

Numbuh 3:16 reached down and grabbed Holiday by the collar and shook him roughly, each time almost forcing time against the sword's fire. "Talk. Now." He glared.

"Oh god…" Holiday stared wide eyed at the flame.

"The lord isn't listening." Numbuh 3:16 spoke intensely. "Now talk."

"T-Two days go." Holiday stuttered. "I was sitting at Paprica's Kitchen, the pizza joint! It's right outside this park. I spot some weirdo with a bag and a staff, he's got some two devil looking guys in masks following him!"

"Then what happened?!" Numbuh 3:16 shouted as he shook Holiday roughly, once more edging him closer to the fire sword.

Sweat ran down Holiday's face as he felt the searing heat coming off of the sword. "I sat and ate my pie man!" He shouted.

"What about the man?!" Numbuh 3:16 snarled. "What did he do, where did he go?"

"He loaded up some kids in his van then drove off!" Holiday cried.

"You saw him abduct children? And you did nothing?!" Numbuh 3:16 shouted, his features turning red with anger.

"I'm a Teen Ninja man!" Holiday was now sobbing. "We don't mess with adults! We hate kids! I wasn't going to start something with no adult! I'd get in trouble!"

"You're already in trouble!" Without another word, Numbuh 3:16 bashed the hilt of his sword against Holiday's face, knocking him out.

"You alright?" Numbuh 3:16 turned to see Numbuh 2030 with a concerned look on his face.

"People like him sicken me." Numbuh 3:16 let out a heavy breath as his sword's fire extinguished.

"C'mon." Numbuh 2030 nodded his head at the door. "We'd better get going."

Numbuh 3:16 breathed heavily. He glanced at the flat screen television and swung his broadsword one handed, slicing it in two. "Yes. We'd better get going." He sheathed his broadsword in the scabbard tied to his back.

When the pair of operatives emerged from Holiday's home, they found that the Afternoon had passed by. The sky was trailing orange light and night would soon be upon them.

"So how do we play this now?" Numbuh 2030 muttered as he drew a pixie stick out of pants pocket. He was doing his best not to comment on what he'd seen in the house.

Numbuh 3:16 raised a brow at the action. Pixie Sticks were a tough habit to break. They were a sweet powder rich with sugar and another addictive substance. Numbuh 3:16 reached out and attempted to swat the candy stick out of his teammate's hands, only receive a glare in return.

"Those are bad for you." Numbuh 3:16 warned with a caring tone.

"I know." Numbuh 2030 replied neutrally. He ripped the top of the packaging devoid of the sweet candy and then placed the opening in his mouth and began to suck. "So, like I was saying, how do you want to play this?"

"No going home." Numbuh 3:16 affirmed. "Times against us on this one. The longer we wait the more likely we'll never find them. We have a solid lead. A person. A place. We just need to act."

"So is that a no to stopping by my place then?" Numbuh 2030 asked.

"We'd be losing precious time." Numbuh 3:16 frowned.

"Paprica's Kitchen is located near Dodds Park just right around the corner." Numbuh 2030 spoke firmly. "By the sounds of it, whoever this guy is he's hitting parks and loading his van up with kids."

"Precisely, we should be heading over to the next park."

"Rhode Island's different than any other state, Jonathan, you know that." Numbuh 2030 huffed on the pixie stick, letting a trail of sugar dust escape his mouth. "The Teen Ninjas are in total control here. They watch the parks like a hawk in the day. The only sure time to go and play on the swings and slides are in the evening."

"Which would mean our mystery man will be striking within the next hours."

"You heard Holiday." Numbuh 2030 nodded back to the house. "He'll have goons and a getaway car. We'll need some serious fire power to stop that thing."

"Then why not go to the tree house and get weapons there?"

"Because that's not where my house is." Numbuh 2030 muttered, visibly irritated. "Now c'mon. If we don't head over now we'll definitely be late to catch the bad guy later."

Numbuh 3:16 watched as Numbuh 2030 walked off. He took one more look at the house belonging to Holiday, the teen who'd willingly aloud children to be taken. Once more Numbuh 3:16 drew his broadsword and once more it burst into flames. He gently reached down and grazed the front lawn with the tip. The grass caught fire and soon enough Numbuh 3:16 could see the flame consuming the entire lawn.

"Forgive me father." He spoke aloud before turning to catch up with Numbuh 2030.

* * *

 **And with that ends this chapter. It was going to be longer but I decided the rest of it would be moved to the next chapter, bringing this story totally at 6 chapters. Expect an update soon.**

 **'Til next time faithful reader!**

 **Later Days!**


	5. Demon

**Good Evening Dear Reader! Welcome to the penultimate chapter of 'Numbuh 2030: Legion'! There's a lot of references to past stories in my series, namely the last 'Numbuh 2030' story. So, be warned. Very continuity heavy.**

* * *

It was a chilly evening, but neither Numbuh 2030 nor Numbuh 3:16 had the urge to complain. They both just soldiered on.

There was a brief pause in Numbuh 2030's pace as they walked past the park across from his house. He stopped and watched, seeing how empty it was. There was a haunting feeling in his chest, a sinking sensation in his gut that warned of terrible things in the near future.

It was over a year ago when he'd first moved to Rhode Island. When he'd first stepped onto that grassy field. That was when he'd been beaten for asking about the Kids Next Door in public. Then he'd met Numbuh 416. He saved Nolan that day. And then he saved him. Then they fought off a number of teens and reaffirmed the KND's place in Rhode Island.

It brought a smile to Numbuh 2030's face, seeing the park as it was. It still had the scars of the battle that day. The swing set was still dented from when he had been tossed at it like a ragdoll by Teen Tornado. The baseball field itself was still stained from laser fire.

It then brought a frown to Numbuh 2030's face. Numbuh 416 bled for this park and every other like it. It saddened him to know that the park was now just another hunting ground for whoever was abducting the children.

It made him sad. It made him angry. It made him sick.

"You alright?" Numbuh 2030 looked over to his side, finding Numbuh 3:16 with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine." He said truthfully. He was fine. He was alive after all and in good health. Numbuh 2030 gestured for Numbuh 3:16 to cross the street with him. They looked both ways before crossing then made their way to the other side.

"Anything special we're getting?" Numbuh 3:16 asked. He had been slightly irritated by Numbuh 2030's desire to fetch a weapon instead of survey parks in order to catch the man Holiday had described to them. A man wearing a sack over his head with a staff, were the words Holiday use to describe the man. In short, this weapon had better be worth the wasted time.

"It's experimental." Numbuh 2030 said simply.

They walked up the drive way to Numbuh 2030's home. Numbuh 2030 dug a hand in his left pocket and produced a key. A walked up to the door and unlocked it. The door opened and they walked in.

"Mom? I'm home!" Numbuh 2030 announced as he locked the door behind them. "I brought a friend! I hope that's okay!"

There was a laughter shared by two voices coming from the kitchen. Numbuh 2030 led the way to the kitchen. It was there they came upon two adults kissing. Numbuh 3:16 quickly looked away from the display of affection, while Numbuh 2030 stood there unamused.

"I think I felt the baby kick." The man Numbuh 3:16 presumed to be Numbuh 2030's father said in between kisses. The woman, whom he presumed to be Numbuh 2030's mother, was visibly well into her seventh month of pregnancy. Their hands were intertwined and Numbuh 3:16 got a good look of their wedding rings.

"Oh, Nolan. You're home!" Numbuh 2030's mother said, breaking away from her husband.

"Hey Mom. Hey Arthur." Numbuh 2030 waved at the happy couple.

"Hey there sport!" Arthur waved back. "Who's your friend?" Arthur asked as the couple looked to Numbuh 3:16. "Nice shirt by the way." Arthur spoke honestly.

"Greetings, I am Jonathan." Numbuh 3:16 smile and waved. "Jonathan Smith."

"You wouldn't happen to be our Pastor's boy would you?" Numbuh 2030's mother asked. "Father Smith has always alluded he had kids, but we've never had the honor to meet them."

"My parents are quite religious. But my father is no pastor." Numbuh 3:16 admitted. "But don't let that worry you, I attend Sunday school."

"I'm glad to see you making good friends, Nolan." Arthur shot a smile in Numbuh 2030's direction.

"Just stopping by to grab some stuff from my room." Numbuh 2030

"Wait, Nolan." His mother spoke up, causing the boy to stop in his place. "Would you like to feel you sister?" She asked, gesturing to her baby bump. "She's been kicking a lot lately."

Numbuh 3:16 looked to Numbuh 2030 and was surprised to find him refusing. "Sorry Mom, we're in a bit of a hurry." Without another word Numbuh 2030 walked off.

"It's been nice meeting you." Numbuh 3:16 said awkwardly before walking out of the kitchen to catch up with Numbuh 2030.

On the way towards Numbuh 2030's room, Numbuh 3:16 couldn't help but notice the crosses hung up on the walls. Actually experiencing the environment Numbuh 2030 is growing up in, and knowing the boy already, has been leaving a number of question on his mind. When Numbuh 3:16 finally reached Numbuh 2030's room, he was not at all surprised to find the boy on his knees pulling items out from under his bed.

"I don't understand." Numbuh 3:16 glanced one last time over his shoulder at the happy couple in the living room. "Your father seems so devout and so does your mother. How can you be an atheist?"

Numbuh 2030 paused his rummaging and shot a glare over his shoulder. He didn't need to say a word as Numbuh 3:16 clued in on how inappropriate a statement he'd just made.

"Sorry, Numbuh 2030." Numbuh 3:16 apologized, a guilty look on his face. "That was out of turn."

"Yeah." Numbuh 2030 mumbled. "Anyways, Arthur isn't my dad." He sighed. "He's my Step Father."

"Oh." Numbuh 3:16 mouthed an 'O' as he awkwardly cast another look out the bedroom and down the hall. "I couldn't even tell."

"Uh huh." Numbuh 2030 pulled out a large box from under his bed. He lifted it and threw it on the mattress. He reached over and opened it, revealing what appeared to be two 2x4 hand guns and a number ammo cartridges filled with M.A.R.B.L.E.s.

"What are those?" Numbuh 3:16 asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I give you…" Numbuh 2030 reached in the box and pulled out one of the handguns. "The M.U.M.B.L.E.R."

"I haven't seen a 2x4 weapon like that before." Numbuh 3:16 looked over Numbuh 2030's shoulder, taking in the sight of the weapon. It looked like a sub machine gun made of plastic and toilet paper roles. It was bound together with accurate applications of hot glue looked to have been sitting the box for some time.

"Well no one's seen a sword like yours before." Numbuh 2030 shrugged as he reached into the box taking a cartridge and loading it into the gun.

Numbuh 3:16 nodded in agreement. "Fair point."

"The M.U.M.B.L.E.R. M.A.R.B.L.E. Using Machine Busts Lively Enemy Rump." Numbuh 2030 smirked at the weapon as he twirled it in his hand.

"M.A.R.B.L.E. using machine?" Numbuh 3:16 used a brow. "Those things are nitro glycerin. If handled roughly a single one could blast apart this room. How did you manage to make a handgun that shoots those things? The Deep Sea Lab has tried and they've failed on numerous occasions. The just keep blowing up before they even exit the barrel."

"Me and Numbuh 416 found a way."

"Sorry."

"You're going to have to quit apologizing, mate." Numbuh 2030 turned back around to face Numbuh 3:16. "One of these days I'll start to think you don't mean it."

Numbuh 2030 grabbed the rest of the contents in the box, throwing them in his pockets and offering the remaining M.U.M.B.L.E.R. for Numbuh 3:16 to take. "Sorry." He declined. "I prefer a more personal approach to my work." He tapped the broadsword on his back.

"Suit yourself." Numbuh 2030 placed the 2x4 weapon back in the box and slid it under his bed once more. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Burger Joint Outside of Stoner Park**

The duo walked into the burger joint closest to Stoner Park. It had the best vantage point to observe all the goings on inside the park. Numbuh 2030 showed Numbuh 3:16 the remainder of the cash he'd taken from Teen Tornado's wallet. A hefty sum, more than enough to buy the pair a satisfying dinner.

The ordered and payed. Their burgers, fries, and sodas came soon enough. The pair took their meals and sat at a window booth with a clear view of the park. They sat and they began to eat.

It was a silent event, mostly chewing but no words. Numbuh 2030 had nothing much to say as he kept an eye on the park, watching the kids play while the adults busied themselves with other things. Numbuh 3:16 swallowed and took a sip of his soda. After a loud burp, he looked to Numbuh 2030 with a serious stare.

"I don't get you, Numbuh 2030." Numbuh 3:16 confessed with a tired sigh. It had been a long day.

"That makes both of us." Numbuh 2030 shrugged as he took a bite from his burger.

"That's a rather sad claim." Numbuh 3:16 leaned back in his seat, staring at Numbuh 2030 with curious eyes. "I doubt you mean it. I believe you understand yourself as we all understand ourselves."

"We all can't turn to a book to answer all our problems." Numbuh 2030's eyes narrowed.

"You misinterpret. I mean not to offend, I hope to help you." Numbuh 3:16 said lightly.

Numbuh 2030 raised a brow. He reached out for his soda and took a sip. "And what do I need help with?"

"Sometimes we need to just talk. It keeps us sane."

"Is that why you pray? Because you find comfort in someone listening."

"I suppose, in a way, you're correct." Numbuh 3:16 shrugged. He looked up at the ceiling tiles thoughtfully, as if able to see the cloud layer beyond the diner.

"Does it matter what I have to say?"

"I believe everyone's voice should be heard." Numbuh 3:16 said kindly. "Especially yours. I can see your pain." Numbuh 2030 scoffed. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Quite the opposite in fact." Numbuh 2030 smirked. "In fact I can't 'not' believe a word you say. It sounds all too good to be true."

"Is this another dig at organized religion?" Numbuh 3:16 dreaded.

"No." Nolan shot Numbuh 3:16 a serious look. "I'm just commenting on your class of character. Not too many nice guys."

"Thank You." Numbuh 3:16 said, causing Numbuh 2030 to glance up from his food and look at Numbuh 3:16 with a confused look. "It means a lot to know that you hold me in such high regard."

"Well, I'm at least glad to know where you stand." Numbuh 2030 shrugged and ate a fry. "Even if you do fly off the handle every once in a while."

Numbuh 3:16 winced slightly. "You caught on didn't you?"

"First time a met you, there was a bookstore on fire." Numbuh 2030 said with a mouthful of food. "You threatened Holiday with a fire sword. And I think I saw that lawn on fire in the corner of my eye. You're a great guy, Jon, but you've got a mean streak. Like you weren't always, well, you."

"I'm trying to be a better person." Numbuh 3:16 said quietly. "My parents aren't exactly as devout as mine. My father isn't the most righteous and neither is my mother. Yet they send me to Sunday school. I used to act out. A lot. Then I had questions, I started looking up at the sky and I began to question everything I knew. I began to question God."

"And yet you wear a cross on your shirt." Numbuh 2030 pointed at Numbuh 3:16's back shirt and the white cross it bore in the center. "You're definitely not the ironic type."

"It was at my most vulnerable when I asked for a sign. Something, anything. Then I found this." He gestured to the sword on his back. "The Sword of Ecclesiastes."

"So the magic sword has a name." Numbuh 2030 said, sounding mildly impressed.

"Not magic. Divine." Numbuh 3:16 smirked. "It's a fire sword. No doubt in your household you've seen images or heard of angels with such weapons."

"So you say you found a sword capable of catching fire, and then suddenly the world became so much clearer to you? Yeah sure." Numbuh 2030 scoffed. "I bet the rest of our peers buy that story, but sorry, not me."

"You'd be surprised." Numbuh 3:16's tone shifted drastically. "You'd find it to be quite the opposite in fact. Not many others hang out with me. No one wishes to be friends with the 'religious hard case'."

"Maybe if you toned down the religious metaphors. I mean you're wearing a cross on your bloody chest."

"You mean surrender being who I am? Be something I'm not?" Numbuh 3:16 asked angrily. "The world is wrong. But the moment you begin to let its evil change you, then so are you." They sat there for a while. None saying anything. Numbuh 2030's lowered and he resumed eating.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Numbuh 2030 broke the silence. He returned his gaze out the window, to the park. "It was supposed to be Numbuh 416 at the helm with me, Cass, Doug, Gwen and Garett along for the ride having a fantastic time. Saving kids. Having adventures. The stuff memories are made from."

"Numbuh 416's death wasn't your fault." Numbuh 3:16 said sternly. "It wasn't your fault."

Numbuh 2030's eyes narrowed and then relaxed. He turned to Numbuh 3:16 and sighed. "Thank You."

Out of the corner of their eyes, the two operatives spotted a white van pulled up alongside the park. Out stepped a man matching the description Holiday gave them. He wore brown robes and was masked by a sack with eye holes. We wore a strange necklace that shined red and held a staff with three holes with a bell in it.

Two men wearing devil masks exited after him, each one heading to the back of the van and opening on of the back doors.

"There he is."

"So, we now's the time we stop him." Numbuh 2030 said as he drew his M.U.M.B.L.E.R.

"But we won't find the other children then." Numbuh 3:16 muttered.

"Leave that to Numbuh 60. I'm sure he'll have a field day with this clown."

"Yes, he may reveal where the kids are now, but by then, presuming this man isn't working alone, they'll be long gone."

"You can't be saying what I think you're saying?"

"We hop in the van with the rest of the kids. They take us to their hideout. Then we break everyone out."

"God Dammit." Numbuh 2030 pounded his fist against the table.

"Language."

The man in robes waved his staff in the air in a commanding fashion. Air flowed through the holes as he bell rang hypnotically. Instantaneously, all the children within earshot

"As you grow older, you lose the ability to hear some sounds." Numbuh 3:16 muttered as he and Numbuh 2030 watched from afar. "Whatever sound is being made by that staff, it'll only affect us kids. Best we stay here lest he control our minds like them."

"Best get in position for when he stops waving it."

The children began to line up behind the van. The moment the man in the robe quit waving the staff, the pair of operatives stepped out of the burger joint, doing their best to imitate the trance like state of the kids as well as hide the weapons they carried. They approached the tiny crowd as the men began to throw the children into the van.

"More kids." One of the devil mask wearing men pointed to Numbuh 3:16 and Numbuh 2030.

"Let them come." The robe wearing man muttered lowly. "Throw them in the back with the others."

The devil mask men did as they were told and snatched up the operatives, literally tossing them into the van. The men closed the doors behind them, leaving them in some cramped cage. The men got into the van and drove off. Their destination unknown, the pair of operatives were left in the dark, unaware of a place without hope, somewhere out there in the dark, hungrily awaited their arrival.

* * *

 **This felt like a good place to end it. This has been a turning point for the Numbuh 2030 character. For a long time I've always written him as a guy with a chip on his shoulder who's always just kept moving like it never affected him. I've strived to flip the character on his head. In his previous appearances his gone from 'doe eyed' naïve character to a boy who's team fractured. He's got a little edge to him. He's friendly and he still jokes, but deep on the inside there's this guilt eating away at him and Numbuh 3:16 helps him move a little past it here. He's not the Numbuh 2030 we know from my past works. Not yet at least. Not for a while anyways.**

 **I actually have half of next chapter already written. So I guess the next update will be really soon. 'Til next time faithful reader! Later Days!**


	6. Hell

**Welcome Back Dear Reader! To The Final Chapter of Numbuh 2030: Legion! Hope you brought you tissue boxes!**

* * *

The road was bumpy and the conditions were claustrophobic. The children of all shapes and sizes were standing jammed against one another. Even in the pitch black darkness, Numbuh 3:16 could feel the glare Numbuh 2030 was giving him for suggesting such a plan.

Time passed before the van finally came to a stop. The engine died. The back doors opened and the men in devil masks were there waiting. Whatever trance the children were under had worn off, and they were left with confused and frightened faces. The men reached in a forcefully ripped the children out of the cage. The men backed shut the van doors and backed off.

Numbuh 2030 and Numbuh 3:16 took a good look at their surroundings. It was a cavernous tunnel that had been developed into what could only be described as a medieval castle.

The man in the robes wearing the sack circled around the children like a shark. "Yes, yes you'll all do nicely here." The man pointed to a figure standing in the dimly lit hall. "The Father has graciously provided your first instruction."

Out of the shadows stepped a boy in ragged clothes that had once looked so lively. He wore a strange mesh of burlap and wood mask over his face and his hair had seemingly gone unattended and overgrown down the back of his neck looking greasy and slick.

The man in the robes stepped away, leaving to somewhere else, vanishing before Numbuh 2030's very eyes. "Impossible." He muttered disbelievingly.

"Good Evening, my fellow children." The boy wearing the repulsive burlap and wooden mask spoke hoarsely. "My Name is Malphas. I am The Lesser of things. And I am here to show you your new path. The unending road ahead will show you he only truth in this wicked world of lies." Malphas raised his sword and pointed down the hall. "Now. Walk." He commanded.

The unsure children step forward and did what they were told. The operatives followed too. They were in a hostile forces lair with no real information on the enemy. Their best bet was to observe then act.

"I don't like this." Numbuh 2030 whispered to Numbuh 3:16 as they walked through the hall.

"Neither do I." Numbuh 3:16 muttered grimly.

Malphas drew a blade off of his back and pointed it at the pair. "No talking! Only walking!"

Alarmed by the sudden act of aggression, the pair hurried along as not to start a scene. They needed to find the rest of the children before they could get into a full on brawl.

Lost in the crowd, the pair of operatives quickly put their Arctic Training to work and disappeared, taking refuge in crevices within the long haul. Malphas was none the wiser as he marched past the duo.

"Makes you wonder what they did to make that kid be like how he is now." Once the coast was clear, Numbuh 2030 stepped out of his hiding spot. "What's up with all the masks anyways?"

"C'mon, quietly. We're losing them." Numbuh 3:16 called to Numbuh 2030 as he began to sneak up after the group.

Malphas marched the children down another hallway and down into another room. "In there you go." He motioned for them to enter.

The children looked at him hesitantly, causing the boy to lash out at them violently. "I said go! Enter tat room! And accept the Father's teachings!"

Frightened, the children did as they were told. Malphas watched like a hawk as the children moved through the door. Quickly, men wearing devil masks within the room forced them into a never ending line. "Walk." They ordered.

The children did as they were told. There was a voice speaking into the ears of the children as they walked. The voice was on a frequency no adult could hear, just like the robed man's staff.

' _The Father Has Chosen You. We Are All Equal Under His Vision. The Mighty Father Rules These Lands. We Are The Loyal Servants Of The Father. The Father Shall Return Once Again.'_

The operatives could hear the voice. It bore into their heads like a drill. Their small dose of agony ceased the moment the door to the room closed.

"May God's holy spirit be with them." Numbuh 3:16 muttered horrified by what he'd heard.

' _The Father Shall Erase All Sin From This World. The Father Shall Sacrifice Himself To His Enemies So That We May Live. The Father Shall Walk Through Hell's Gates And Rise Up Through The Ashes And The Brimstone.'_

"C'mon. I found another entrance. Might be the control room." Numbuh 2030 pointed to a ladder which led to an open room up above.

' _The Father Shall Return Thrice. The Father Shall Destroy All Those Who Oppose Him. Paradise Shall Become Earth And Earth Paradise.'_

The Operatives climbed up to the next floor, finding what looked like an observation deck. Through glass windows, the operatives could see it all, the horrible goings on with that room. It appeared to be never ending to a child, but in fact it was a cramped room where the children were herded together and made to walk endlessly.

The Men just looked on as the noise and physical exhaustion broke the children.

' _The World We All Know Is Just A Lie. The World Is Fabricated. The World And Its Corrupt Orders Will Be Torn Down By The Father. The Father Shall Stand Anew Over Us All And Peace And Prosperity Shall Sweep The Land.'_

"It's a cult." Numbuh 3:16 growled. "They've taken the children to indoctrinate them. All they will know is their lies. We need to destroy this place."

"First we need to get the kids out." Numbuh 2030 interjected, pointing to a numerous kids down below walking in a never ending circle. "

"You will do no such thing." A familiar low voice called out from behind the operatives. They turned and found the man in robes wearing the sack.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?!" Numbuh 3:16 took a step forward and raised his fist.

The man chuckled lowly. "We are Legion." He said simply. "And we are the Modest of Things. We only seek to educate you young minds of The Father. The only true Father." The man raised his staff. "Now, please, return to the others and receive one's proper education."

The man, Legion, began to swing his staff, which would've snared the pair of operatives with its hypnotic sound. A M.A.R.B.L.E. shot out of the barrel of the M.U.M.B.L.E.R., striking Legion's staff wielding hand, exploding on impact.

Legion let out a shriek as his hand was engulfed in the explosion. The staff had been shredded and his hand fared no better. He cradled his hand and shot a deathly glare at the duo.

"M-Malphas! Your Superiors need of your skills!" Legion shouted as he began to back away into the shadows.

"Don't let him get away!" Numbuh 3:16 shouted as he and Numbuh 2030 prepared to give chase.

"You will stay where you are." The demonic voice belonging to Malphas caught the pair's attention.

"Change of plans." Numbuh 3:16 said aloud as he turned to face Malphas. "Go and release the children. Lead a mass exodus from this dreadful place." He drew The Sword of Ecclesiastes from its scabbard. "I'll deal with this wayward mess."

"You sure you can handle it?" Numbuh 2030 asked seriously. "Two of us have a better chance."

"The children take priority." Numbuh 3:16 spared a brief look at Numbuh 2030, meeting his gaze. "Now get them out of here. This pretender will suffer god's true might." Numbuh 3:16 raised his sword. "Go!"

Numbuh 2030 nodded. He raised his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. and blasted away the window overlooking floor. Without another word, he jumped through the gaping hole, falling down to the lower floor, landing on the backs of men wearing devil masks.

His fall broken, Numbuh 2030 quickly changed his weapons. The environment was too close quarters for the explosive nature of the M.U.M.B.L.E.R if he missed he risked hurting those he was there to help.

He drew his twin M.U.S.K.E.T.s and got to work, blasting the sentinels that supervised the children. He dropped two by the entrance, then two more who attempted

' _The Father And His Will Is The Only Truth In This World. You Will Live To Fight For His Will. You Will Die To Fight For His Will.'_

"Enough already!" Numbuh 2030 drew his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. and then shot at the speakers throughout the room with pin point accuracy. The voice died in five explosions and the children, lost and confused merely stopped in place, turning their attention to Numbuh 2030.

"I don't know about you guys," Numbuh 2030 holstered his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. as he ran for the exit. "But this place sucks! Let's get out of here!"

The children cheered and followed after Numbuh 2030. Numbers of men in devil masks began to run down the hall, hoping to halt this little jail break, but Numbuh 2030 shot them before they could hinder their escape. High concussive mustard blasts struck the lot of them, causing many to strike their heads on the walls.

The men who still lingered were most unlucky, as vengeful children began to assault their downed bodies. They all raced down the hall, eventually catching sight of the exit.

"Stand clear!" Numbuh 2030 shouted before drawing his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. once more. "He emptied the magazine on the door, blowing it open and letting fresh cool night air flood the building. "That's your exit!" He shouted to the masses as he reloaded.

He holstered his weapon once more before turning back towards where he'd come. He'd accomplished his task, it was time to check on Numbuh 3:16. He looked around, hoping to find an honest face, some other kid who he could trust to ensure the flash mob of kids got out safely.

"Hey, Kid! What's your name?" Numbuh 2030 called out to a dark haired boy his age, who was helping direct other children to the exit.

"D-Danton." The kid said, clearly still shocked from the torture he and everyone else had endured.

"Danton, can I count on you to ensure everyone gets out of this hell hole?" Numbuh 2030 asked as he ran over to Danton. He offered one of his M.U.S.K.E.T.s for Danton to take. "I left a friend back there and I need to get him."

Danton reached out for the weapon hesitantly but took it. He looked to Numbuh 2030 and nodded. "Y-You can count on me."

"Thank You." He said before racing off back into the lair.

Age old steel clashed against rotten and crooked metal. Sparks flew as the swords danced. It appeared the two were evenly matched. Malphas jumped up and swung, only for Numbuh 3:!6 to block.

The Sword of Ecclesiastes caught fire, forcing Malphas back. "A Fire Sword?!" Malphas cired out disbelievingly.

"You fight on the side of demons." Numbuh 3:16 said to inform rather than taunt.

"No! I am an Angel! The Father has chosen me!" Malphas roared before charging at Numbuh 3:16.

The swords clashed once more. Malphas began to recklessly slam his blade against Numbuh 3:16's, jumping and spinning in order to strengthen the strikes. "I am The Lesser! Those that are greater only The Father can decide!" He howled.

"You're deluded!" Numbuh 3:16 shouted before elbowing Malphas in the face. "Do you even remember your life before this? Your Mother, your father?"

The boy stumbled backward and glared at Numbuh 3:16 through his mask. "The life I lived before The Father and Legion's teachings was a lie!" He lunged forward, striking at Numbuh 3:16 once more.

Numbuh 3:16 blocked then spun around, kicking at the boy's leg, weakening his footing and the swung back. Malphas blocked, as Numbuh 3:16 hoped. The force behind the strike as well as the damaged he'd done to weaken his footing, caused Malphas to collapse onto his side.

"Yield!" Numbuh 3:16 demanded as he held his sword's edge to Malphas' throat.

"Never!" Malphas shouted defiantly. He kicked up at Numbuh 3:16's hand, causing him to lose his hold of The Sword of Ecclesiastes. The ancient sword, now out of his hand and tossed aside, Numbuh 3:16 was now defenseless from Malphas' next move.

Numbuh 2030 ran through the hall "Jonathan, where is he?! Did you beat him?!" Numbuh 2030 called out to the operative. Numbuh 2030's eyes widened in horror as a sword burst through Numbuh 3:16's back.

Numbuh 2030 shouted in horror as he watched Numbuh 3:16 slump over. Malphas stood over the fallen operative and withdrew his weapon out of Numbuh 3:16's lower abdomen.

"Come now. Die with you friend, sinner." Malphas' demonic voice echoed in the cavernous building.

Numbuh 2030 looked to Numbuh 3:16, more concerned for his teammate than the crazed kid with the sword. For the most part, he could see Numbuh 3:16 breathing, albeit barely.

"Raise your weapon defiler." Malphas demanded.

"I don't have a sword." Numbuh 2030 glared, stalling for time as he thought of a way to neutralize the threat in front of him.

"That is not my fault, lamb." Malphas raised his weapon. "Come to slaughter as they will. The Father's tool will triumph over you all."

"Get Slagged." Numbuh 2030 sneered as drew his M.U.S.K.E.T. He squeezed the trigger rapidly, letting loose a barrage of booming mustard fire.

Malphas swung his blade and cut through the barrage with ease. He let out a demonic laugh and sprinted towards Numbuh 2030. Within slashing distance, Malphas pulled back his blade then swung his arm in a cutting motion. Numbuh 2030 fell backwards in an attempt to dodge, only for his M.U.S.K.E.T. to be cut in two.

Numbuh 2030 jumped backwards, dodging another swipe. Malphas kept up his onslaught without faltering, pushing Numbuh 2030 back to the wall behind him. Numbuh 2030 studied his opponent as he desperately kept dodging. He could see how enlightened his eyes were behind his mask. No doubt Malphas was smiling under that ugly wooden mask.

He was smiling because he'd hurt Numbuh 3:16.

Numbuh 2030's glare hardened. Now inches away from the wall to his back, the operative drew his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. Malphas swung one handed in a slashing motion aimed downward. Numbuh 2030 ducked and stepped forward, avoiding the sword completely, causing it to cut the stone wall. Sparks danced in the air, scattering off of the cutting sword and the hard stone surface.

His M.U.M.B.L.E.R. in hand, Numbuh 2030 seized the window of opportunity and jammed the barrel against Malphas' gut. Malphas prepared to strike downward. Numbuh 2030 pulled the trigger.

The M.U.M.B.L.E.R. jettisoned a M.A.R.B.L.E. out of the barrel, striking Malphas in the stomach. The M.A.R.B.L.E. exploded throwing Malphas backward and slamming Numbuh 2030 against the wall.

Numbuh 2030 picked himself off the wall and once more raised his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. He took aim at the rising Malphas and pulled the trigger once more, striking him and blasting him backward once more.

Dazed, Malphas struggled to get on his feet. He closed his eyes and opened them to find Numbuh 2030's boot firmly pinning his chest to the floor. Malphas reached out for his sword, only for Numbuh 2030 to shoot it with a M.A.R.B.L.E., shattering it.

"You can't win." Malphas muttered defiantly.

"Shut Up." Numbuh 2030 scowled bitterly. He moved the end of M.U.M.B.L.E.R. until it was hovering over Malphas' masked face. Numbuh 2030 braced himself and pulled the trigger. He pulled it again and again, slamming another M.A.R.B.L.E. against Malphas' face until his masked cracked open.

Shooting him once more, Malphas' mask shattered, pieces of burlap stitching and wood flew to the sides. Laying beneath Numbuh 2030's boot wasn't the religious zealot he'd found running a blade through his friend, but a wayward child lost in a fog on the verge of crying.

"I-I want my father." Malphas cried.

Satisfied with Malphas' injured state, Numbuh 2030 stepped away, feeling his aching shins from the countless shockwaves created from the M.A.R.B.L.E.S.

He rushed over to Numbuh 3:16, falling beside his friend's body. "Stay with me Journeyman."

"Y-you all call me 'Journeyman'." Numbuh 3:16 coughed up blood. "I guess I am a traveler of sorts." He laughed.

"Hold on!" Numbuh 2030 reached into his pocket, pulling out his P.I.P.E.R. "The Kids Next Door will be on their way."

"That may be true…" Numbuh 3:16 muttered. "…but we both know…it'll be too late…" Numbuh 3:16 coughed blood. He met Numbuh 2030's horrified gaze. "…I'm sorry for all the pain you feel…Nolan…" Numbuh 3:16 smirked as he spoke informally.

"Don't you dare make this about me." Numbuh 2030 said as he held back the welling tears. "I'm going to get you out of here." Numbuh 2030 said as he reached out in an attempt to carry Numbuh 3:16 bridal style.

"No…Just..." Numbuh 3:16 stared up at Numbuh 2030. He moved his right arm away from cradling his wound and extended his index finger, jabbing Numbuh 2030 weakly. "Don't let me be another one of your failures."

Numbuh 3:16's body went limp. The light in his eyes dimmed. He was gone right before Numbuh 2030's horrified eyes.

When The Kids Next Door arrived, they found a mass mob of children all crying to go home.

"Numbuh 362, get these kids lined up!" Numbuh 274 barked as he raced towards the buildings opening.

Numbuh 274 halted in place at the sight before him. It was Numbuh 2030, carrying Numbuh 3:16 in his arms, the Sword of Ecclesiastes tied onto his back.

"My god." Numbuh 274 muttered in horrific awe. "What happened in there?" Numbuh 2030 placed Numbuh 3:16 before Numbuh 274's feet then broke down crying.

* * *

 **21 October 2005**

 **Washington D.C.**

 **The Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff**

It was another quiet Saturday morning. As usual, most kids would be home sleeping in or enjoying Saturday morning cartoons. But not Numbuh 101, no he loved his job too much to sleep in.

Numbuh 101 walked along the empty parking lot outside the Museum. The orange haired fanboy held his jacket tightly against his body, attempting to stay as warm as possible. He walked up to the Museum entrance, stopping short once seeing a familiar trench coat clad individual leaning against the wall beside the entrance.

"Oh, hey Numbuh 2030." Numbuh 101 waved at the boy.

"Numbuh 101." Numbuh 2030 waved back.

"Here for the exhibit again?" The fanboy asked, earning a nod from the boy.

It was the same as before. Numbuh 101 stuck his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out an extravagant keychain with a mini Numbuh 274 figurine attached to it. He slowly sifted through the numerous keys until singling out a visibly scuffed metal key with electronic wiring built inside to deactivate the Museum's security systems.

Numbuh 2030 was unfazed by the elaborate design. The door's inner workings registered the 2x4 tech within the key. A series of clicks and clangs emitted from within the door. One last final whir played like a melody that Numbuh 101 tapped his foot to. A couple more taps and then the door opened.

"Let me get the lights." Numbuh 101 said as he offered Numbuh 2030 a kind sympathetic smile. Numbuh 2030 nodded and followed Numbuh 101 inside.

"If it's alright with you Matt, I'd like to walk there alone." Numbuh 2030 asked quietly as he stepped into the Museum.

Numbuh 101 stared at Numbuh 2030 unsure. He thought for a moment but caved. "You know the way?" He asked earning a nod in reply. "Happy travels. Sorry about your friend."

"Thanks." Numbuh 2030 waved to Numbuh 101 before taking off.

It was a quiet, uneventful trek through the museum. Numbuh 2030 stopped at the entrance of the Hall of Heroes. He stared at the words lining the entrance hesitantly. He waited a moment, thinking it over, what he wanted to say when he got in. He shuddered and let out a sigh.

The pale boy walked in and came face to face with the faceless statue of Numbuh 416. He stared at it for a moment, as if he were about to say something to it, but then turned to face another statue, a recent addition.

On the marker it read 'Numbuh 3:16. Holier Than Thou.'

Numbuh 2030 stared up to the equally faceless statue of Numbuh 3:16. His lips trembled and he began to silently cry. There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. He wanted to yell how sorry he was, how he could've gotten there faster. It should've been him who died. Not Numbuh 3:16.

Numbuh 2030's head hung low as he collapsed on his knees. "God." Numbuh 2030 spoke aloud in the empty room. "I don't know if you're listening to me…I don't even know if you're real…" Numbuh 2030 cried. "But this isn't about me or whatever beef we might have. This is about Jonathan."

"He deserved more. He didn't deserve to die." Numbuh 2030 swallowed hard. "He deserved to grow up." Numbuh 2030's lower lip wobbled.

He looked up at the ceiling, looking beyond it like Numbuh 3:16 had in the diner. He was looking beyond at something he wasn't sure was there, but he knew it was. "Just…" His features shifted from an angry glare to a defeated whimper. "…Please…just look after him."

With that, Numbuh 2030 stood. His head lowered once more. He turned towards the exit and walked away.

* * *

 **There was a lot of crying in this story wasn't there? Killing off Numbuh 3:16 was always the idea. Legion just exited the story but he'll be seen again. The stuff about The Father will also be explored later on.**

 **Next: Numbuh 832: Screams In Space**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this! 'Til next time! Later days!**


End file.
